


Coffee Cake Sample

by Kiterie



Series: Coffee Cake [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burned out after a crash and burn relationship, Liam avoided men except for one-night stands when his needs had to be met. Whitney, his latest one-night stand, seemed to want more. Liam discovered that Whitney was willing to go to great lengths to get what he wanted, but Liam was just as determined to get Whitney out of his life and his shop before he fell for him. Sample Chapter - published novel available.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Cake Sample

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this you can find the full novel on both SLPG's site (I get a higher percent there so I encourage this if you're getting a e-book) or on Amazon which has ebooks and paperback copies.
> 
> There are also reviews on Amazon and Goodreads if you'd like to see what other people think.
> 
> SLPG - http://slpublishinggroup.com/shop/node/30  
> Amazon - http://www.amazon.com/Coffee-Cake-Kiterie-Aine/dp/0984422951/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1363519150&sr=8-1&keywords=coffee+cake+kiterie  
> Goodreads - http://www.goodreads.com/book/show/16098077-coffee-cake

Chapter One

“I love you.” Liam smiled inside and rolled over, pushing the down comforter off himself. He watched last night’s rendezvous stumble hurriedly around the bedroom in an attempt to pull his clothes on and get out the door before something even more terrifying happened, like breakfast.

Those three very simple words always had that effect on men. It was a nice, reliable way to get them out the door before he had to leave for work. He didn’t even have to rush; he could take his time in the shower and enjoy a nice, leisurely breakfast. He liked it that way.

This time, he’d whispered them moments before his alarm started blaring some horrid pop song, its title he couldn’t remember. He really doubted that it was the alarm that made the guy leap out of bed though; it was never the alarm.

Last night’s fuck, Will or William, or probably something entirely different, given the guy’s obvious Hispanic roots, was now out of bed and stammering something about calling him while trying to pull on a pair of tighty-whities. Whatever his name was, and it could have been anything for all that he could remember in his post-intoxicated state, Will was close enough as he didn’t intend to see the man again.

Admittedly, the guy had a nice ass, a huge dick, and Liam probably could have spent forever in bed with him exploring every inch of toned muscle and warm, golden-brown skin. It was tempting, needless to say, to let himself do so, but Liam knew better. You gave them the right phone number, let them call you for a booty call or two, and the next thing you knew, you were both stuck in an uncomfortable and unhealthy relationship that actually involved feelings. He did not need that. Three years ago? Maybe. Now? Fuck, no. Now, his only motivation in picking a guy up, or letting himself get picked up, was physical, and then only when the physical need got to the point that he couldn’t simply deal with it himself. It had been that way for three years, and he was perfectly content with keeping it that way for another three, if not longer.

Throwing the large, sage green down comforter off of himself, Liam stretched languidly and then twisted around on the mattress so that his feet were resting on the pillows. “Do you have to leave so soon?” he cooed sweetly. “I was thinking that we could have breakfast.” He had yet to have breakfast with anyone he’d slept with in the last few years, but that was beside the point. Crawling over to the end of the bed, all but bubbling with pride in his ability to chase somebody out the door, Liam swung his feet over the end and smiled.

Blue jeans were pulled up while hopping on one foot and frantically glancing at the clock. “Would. Can’t. Call later.” Stumbling, the guy got them up, buttoned, and grabbed his shirt. “Shit.” He pulled the shirt on and frowned.

Liam picked up a shoe that was poking out from under his bed and held it out, one finger hooked in the heel. “Aw, but I was going to make omelets. I’m really good at them too.” He was good at them, but he had no intention of making them for anyone, excluding himself and sometimes his best friend Kari, maybe—if she were lucky and minded her manners.

Grabbing his shoe, Will leaned over and kissed the top of Liam’s head. “Next time, Blue Eyes.”

“Next time,” Liam echoed. Of course, there wouldn’t be a next time, but he wasn’t about to give that fact away. Thankfully, his apartment building had restricted access and even if the guy tried to stop by for a “next time,” he wouldn’t be able to get in. The building’s callbox was a somewhat faulty system that when it worked sent a message to his phone that allowed him to buzz a person in. He ignored it unless he was expecting a delivery, and Kari had a key card so he didn’t even have to buzz her in.

“T-shirt, pants, shoes, bag...” Will mumbled, running a hand through wavy dark brown hair before leaning down and picking up his other shoe and both socks from the floor. He spun around, dancing from one foot to the other while he pulled on the socks, eyes darting to the corners of the room.

Liam laughed, twisted around, and sat up. “You dropped it by the door.” He offered that tidbit of information and stood up. If he remembered right, it was a black and green backpack, and they’d dropped it in the chair on their somewhat clumsy stumble towards the bedroom. Liam stood up and walked past Will towards the door to the living room.

Arms slid around his waist, and he was pulled backwards up against a hard, well-toned chest, the same one that he’d molested quite thoroughly hours before. Startled, Liam let out a rather undignified squeak of surprise.

“You should have stayed in bed out of temptation’s reach, Beautiful,” Will purred, pressing light kisses against the side of his neck. He slid his hands over Liam’s narrow hips and massaged the pale skin, the tips of his long fingers just brushing the neatly trimmed brown hair.

His skin tingled where Will kissed him, and a rush of heat poured through him radiating from his hips. Shit. It was about thirty seconds too late to be realizing that he probably should have covered up or pulled on some kind of clothes.

Sliding his hands down over the ones on his hips, Liam twisted to smile sweetly up at the man. Liam never really considered himself short even though he was barely five foot eight, and he’d forgotten for a moment how much taller and broader Will was compared to him. Standing like they were, it was very obvious. “I’ll remember that for next time,” he laughed, not bothering to clarify that it would undoubtedly be with somebody else. “I’ll go get you your bag.” He pulled the hands up off of his hips, released them, and stepped away. Grabbing his robe from where it hung on the back of the door, he pulled it on and headed into the living room.

Will appeared a moment later, shoes on and his long hair pulled back in a somewhat messy ponytail.

Liam held the bag out and smiled. “I’ll be waiting for that call.” He wouldn’t, not really, but in saying that he would was the expectation, if only because their egos were such that they actually expected that he would be waiting.

Taking the bag, Will threw it over one shoulder, smiled, wrapped his other hand around the back of Liam’s neck, and kissed him.

Liam gasped in surprise.

The moment his lips parted, Will slid his tongue past them and started expertly exploring the corners of his mouth.

Liam’s knees tried to buckle under him, and he grabbed for the door frame to steady himself. The fact that the man couldn’t just get his shit and get out the door, instead of groping and touching him, was starting to irritate him. Despite his irritation, Liam opened his mouth wider and pushed his tongue against Will’s. He might as well enjoy it—and the man was an incredibly talented kisser. A light brush against the roof of his mouth made him shiver.

Will finally pulled back, planted a light kiss on Liam’s nose, and smiled. “I have to go, Adorable.” He withdrew his hand from the back of Liam’s head and brushed the back of his fingers across Liam’s cheek and along his jaw. Curling his fingers under Liam’s chin, Will brushed his thumb over the front of it. “It’s a shame I can’t stay, but I’ll be thinking about you all day.” He kissed him on the nose, then turned and ducked out the door.

Liam stood there for a moment, watching him disappear down the hall. There was a certain level of intimacy in that kiss, in the words, and even in his smile. The slight ache that it caused in his chest shook him. He closed the door, and his legs crumpled under him.

“Get it together already. He wasn’t that amazing.” He kind of was, but being amazing in bed did not mean a person was worth keeping around. Matt had been walking proof that a person didn’t have to give a crap about you to make every ounce of you ache for the tiniest piece of that person. The years since had proven that almost anyone could fill that space well enough that he didn’t have to think about who or what he wanted.

“Besides, it’s not like he’d have actually called anyway,” Liam muttered, dragging himself to his feet.

Locking the door, Liam turned and headed into his bedroom again. He scooped his clothes up off of the floor and deposited them into the basket beside his dresser. He was fairly sure that he’d heard something rip the night before, but he didn’t have time to deal with it right then, so he didn’t bother looking to see what it was. If he could and had time later, then he’d fix it; if not, then he’d just replace it. He never wore anything he was worried about ruining when he went out to pick up guys anymore. When he’d first started his little games, he had, but after repairing the third or fourth shirt that had been ripped or had lost a button, he’d decided it wasn’t worth wearing anything that he couldn’t easily afford to replace. In the end, it didn’t seem to matter if he dressed up or not, guys still hit on him.

Pulling open the top drawer, Liam took out boxers and black socks. Closing it, he opened the next one and lifted out a neatly folded pair of black slacks.

Turning, he stared at the rumpled sheets and blankets on his bed. One pillow rested at the head of the bed where Will had slept, another lay on the floor to the left of it, and the other three were bunched up on the edge, nearly falling off. They’d gotten pushed there sometime during the night. He hadn’t noticed before because he’d woken up with his head on Will’s chest. He was the type of person who needed to snuggle after sex, even if he really didn’t have any intention of seeing the guy again. Liam knew enough about sexual psychology to know that he was the one who got attached too easily. It bothered him, and it was one of the reasons he didn’t date. Usually, it wasn’t something that he dwelled on, and he didn’t like that it was on his mind now. Some men didn’t care if he snuggled or not; others wanted their space on the grounds that they were hot after sex. Even the ones who didn’t care one way or the other  weren’t particularly apt to snuggle. An uneasy tightness welled up in his chest. Will had been a snuggler. He’d pulled Liam into his arms afterward, and he’d been there when he’d woken up. That little fact made Liam feel like an ass for the first time since he’d started his twisted little game of one-night stands.

Pushing the comforter onto the bed more, Liam frowned and laid his clothes out carefully across the large, dark wooden chest that sat at the foot. Walking over to his closet, he pulled a white button-up shirt out on its hanger and hung it on the hook on back of the closet door. Opening the door next to it, he flipped on the light in the small attached bathroom and slipped out of his robe. A hot shower and a few days at work, and he’d be fine.

Find out what happens next in Coffee Cake!!


End file.
